1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission technology in which modulation having a non-uniform mapping pattern is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In European countries and other countries except for Europe, digitalization of television broadcasting is widely proceeding by using a DVB-T (DVB-Terrestrial) system that is a transmission standard of digital terrestrial television broadcasting in Europe. On the other hand, standardization of a DVB-T2 system that is a standard of second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting was started in 2006 to improve frequency use efficiency, and HDTV service was started as regular broadcasting in 2009 in Britain. In the DVB-T2 system, an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system is adopted similarly to the DVB-T system (NPLs 1 and 2).
On the other hand, standardization of a DVB-NGH (DVB-Next Generation Handheld) system that is a transmission standard for a portable and mobile receiver was started in 2010, and a specification draft was approved by a DVB-TM (DVB-Technical Module) in September, 2012 and published as a rulebook in November, 2012 (NPL 3).